Love Live Go Wild!
by Komuro
Summary: ¿Maki con pensamientos BDSM con Nico?Listo. ¿EriUmiArisa Sándwich?Listo. ¿HonokaNozomi?Listo. ¿KotoriAlpaca?Listo. Preparense lectores esto no es el clásico FanFic bonito de Love Live!.Lleno de humor negro y una pizca de malas palabras censuradas Love Live se pone salvaje! R&R
1. Chapter 1

"Chicas, gracias por venir" Dijo Tousaka Honoka, todos los miembros de μ's se encontraban en el consejo estudiantil alrededor de una mesa un tanto circular como si fuesen directivos de una corporación con vista hacia la entrada y Honoka; quien estaba parada entre una pizarra movible y una tele con un Blue Ray conectado. Empezando desde el lado derecho se encontraba Nico; quien parecía un tanto aburrida, a su lado Maki, que le daba miraditas a Nico, al lado de ella Rin y Hanayo respectivamente, hablando de que lugares serian buenos para ir a comer saliendo de ahí, Kotori le seguía quien estaba dibujando una nueva vestimenta para el grupo, Umi veía como lo hacía y le daba consejos como 'no hacer la falda demasiado corta' o 'no dejarlas muy al descubierto' y por ultimo Eri al lado de Umi hablaba con Nozomi si llegarían por un parfait de regreso a casa. Se reunieron para poder hablar de la popularidad de Us y una estrategia para incrementarla pero…Honoka era completamente ignorada por el grupo. Nico ahora estaba quedándose dormida y en sus cabeceos se recargó en el hombro de Maki; quien no dejaba de enrollar su pelo en su dedo nerviosamente, también intentaba disimular miserablemente que no estaba oliendo su pelo y Umi ya le estaba queriendo quitar la libreta a Kotori probablemente por lo que dibujó "Deberíamos empezar pronto…" Dijo pero a nadie le importó, seguían hablando de comida, parfaits, quitándose la libreta, oliendo cabello. Honoka suspiró, quedó pensativa unos segundos y con determinación en sus ojos nuevamente se dirigió al grupo "Estoy embarazada, dos meses, no sé quién sea el padre"

Y eso mató el ruido del cuarto, y no solo el ruido, todo movimiento de todas las presentes incluyendo a Nico que se supone estaba dormida, sus ojos de shock sobre Honoka. La primera en reaccionar fue Umi.

Se levantó rápidamente golpiando la mesa con sus manos "¿¡Pero qué demonios Honoka!?"

Honoka levantó sus manos defensivamente. "Era broma era broma,solo que no prestan…"

"!Y eso que te di clases de orientación sexual¡" Dijo Umi interrumpiéndola

"¿Eh? Umi-chan teníamos diez años y no sabías diferenciar entre el pajarito y nuestra…uhhh"

Cubriendo su boca Nozomi no aguantaba las ganas de reír "Pajarito…"Repitió entre risas.

Kotori las miro confundidas "¿Entre yo y que?"

"No ese 'Pajarito' "Le contestó Honoka "Arg mou ¿podemos empezar?" Preguntó dando un ligero golpe a la pizarra que estaba volteada por el momento. Nadie dijo nada aunque el ambiente del lugar ya se sentía un poco extraño. "Muy bien" Prosiguió Honoka "Vinimos hoy aquí para discutir una manera en como elevar nuestra popularidad de la manera más eficaz posible, yo ya es el método que creo es más eficiente pero me gustaría escuchar sus ideas, ¿y bien?" Dijo mirando a todo el grupo.

Levantando su mano Nico-chan fue la primera en responder "¿Más trajes trillados?"

Se oyó como una hoja estaba siendo arrancada de un cuaderno y todas voltearon a ver a Kotori quien ahora estaba haciendo bolita el papel y sin voltear silenciosamente lanzó el papel hacia atrás cayendo directamente en el bote de basura "Que mala eres…Nico-chan" susurró a sí misma y continuó dibujando. Umi le dio un pulgar arriba a Nico

"Etto…"Dijo Honoka incomoda

"¡Más canciones de amor-nya!"Dijo rin enérgicamente

Honoka; agradecida por el cambio de tema dijo "Eso suena bien pero…"

Hanayo levantó su mano para hablar "¿Y si mejor visualizamos cada uno de nuestros videos para ver las debilidades de cada una y poder ayudarnos mutuamente a mejorarlos?"

"No" Contestó fríamente Honoka "Y si esto fuera un meme ya te hubiera tirado por la ventana"

"!¿Ehhh?!" Dijo asustada Hanayo

Honoka tomó la pizarra de una de las esquinas "Lo que necesitamos es…"Dijo y de un tirón la volteo revelando el contenido de la pizarra. "Esto" Dijo mientras mostraba la pizarra que decía Yuri:Girls Love y unos extraños dibujos debajo de eso.

Todas miraban la pizarra, la primera en hablar fue Nico ¿Pero qué rayos es eso?" Preguntó

Con una sonrisa de orgullo Honoka le contestó "Me alegra que preguntes mi querida Nico-chan, Yuri es una manera en como se le llama al amor entre chicas, si podemos usar eso haremos que la popularidad de μ's…"

"Ah…no eso" Dijo Nico-chan interrumpiéndola, con su dedo apuntó más debajo de la palabra Yuri en la pizarra "Eso"

Honoka la miró extrañada, luego sus dibujos y nuevamente a Nico-chan "Obviamente son dos chicas"

Nico se cruzó de brazos "No importa como lo vea eso no parecen dos chicas…y ¿qué es eso sobre lo que parece su cabeza?, ¿espagueti?"

"¡Es su cabello!" Replicó Honoka rápidamente

"¡Y la otra chica es una chica-gato-nya!"Dijo Rin

"Burro hablando de orejas…pero ¡no!, son unos moños ¿de dónde sacas que son orejas?...mou, ¿podemos centrarnos en el tema y no en mis dibujos?"

Umi; quien guardó silencio desde que Honoka mencionó amor entre chicas tenía su mirada baja sonrojada pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de vociferar su opinión al respecto. Levantándose nuevamente dijo "!Eso es muy desvergonzado¡, Honoka a que te refieres con amor de chicas, tu sabes que todas en este grupo tienen el sueño de casarse de blanco y tener familia" Dijo segura de sus palabras

Nozomi la miró confundida y se acercó a Eri "¿Las bodas gay ya están permitidas en Japón?"

"Lo dudo" Le respondió la rubia.

"oh…"

"Umm…Umi-chan…"Mencionó Honoka "Odio romper tu momento de fantasía heterosexual sobre el grupo pero…nuestra serie es más homosexual de lo que es y será Akuma No Riddle"

"¿Akuma no qué?" Preguntó confundida Umi

"Una serie categorizada como 'Yuri' que decepcionó a bastante(autor) pero BASTANTE(otra vez autor) gente"

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer algo tan problemático?" Preguntó Maki enrollando su dedo(otra vez)en su pelo. Tenía una ligera son rojez en sus mejillas.

Honoka suspiró egocéntricamente. "No entienden nada…"Mencionó como si supiera mucho del tema "Es como cuando sientes mariposas en el estómago cuando tu mejor amiga recarga su cabeza en tu hombro y todo lo que puedes hacer es admirar su belleza y oler su cabello, no necesariamente en ese orden"

Hanayo habló nuevamente "Eso suena como una pervertida..."

Maki ya tenía la cara del mismo color que su cabello "¿En serio?" Contestó Honoka "Y creí que era algo lindo…entonces me abstendré de poner el ejemplo de cuando le haces cosas sucias a la flauta de la que te agrada"

Maki; al igual que Umi se levantó de golpe "Como sabes e.." Se detuvo a si misma de continuar…unos segundos muy tarde. Casi explotando de la vergüenza tomó asiento y no dijo una palabra más.

"Etto…"Honoka dijo. Segundo momento incomodo de la tarde.

"Nico-chi, deberías considerar cambiar de flauta" Dijo Nozomi juguetonamente

"¿Ehhh?...¿Por qué?" Contestó Nico

Las chicas no sabían si Nico era demasiado lenta para leer la situación o si lo hacía apropósito para avergonzar a Maki pero por la mirada que Nico le daba a la pobre pelirroja parecía más lo segundo.

"¿No deberíamos decidir las parejas entonces?" Dijo Eri

"Nice idea Eri-chan" Dijo Honoka

Umi rápidamente interfirió "Eri no puedo creer que quieras seguir con esto" Le dijo a la rubia.

"Normalmente estaría de tu lado Umi, pero cuando lo piensas bien la idea de Honoka no es tan mala como parece y al fin y al cabo todo lo hacemos por μ's"

"Así es Umi-chan" Añadió Honoka "Todo sea por μ's, si no me crees a mi créele a Eri-chan" Umi le dio una mirada pero no dijo nada más "Y bien, para las parejas…" Dijo pensativa "Creo que todas estarán de acuerdo en dejar a NicoMaki y RinHana juntas pero…las demás siento que necesitamos un cambio, normalmente a decisión de los fans seria KotoUmi, EriNozomi y yo probablemente con Tsubasa de A-RISE o en medio de KotoUmi…pero necesitamos más impacto…¡Oh!¡ya se!" Dijo sacando su celular y abriéndolo. "Preguntémosle al autor para las parejas"

"Espera, ¿tienes al autor de esto en contactos?" Preguntó Umi

"Vaya manera de cruzar la cuarta barrera ¿no crees?" Dijo Honoka y empezó a escribir un mensaje vociferando todo el contenido "Querido autor-san, nos gustaría saber tu opinión para las parejas de μ's así que deja de escribir esa porquería impopular que llamas fanfic:Pecado Capital, y haz algo productivo. Enviado" Concluyó

"Pecado Capital?"Preguntó Nico.

"¿Mmm…?Oh…es un fanfic en la que tú eres protagonista,al parecer involucra personajes de diferentes Animes como Strawberry Panic!,Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y Love Live! en el mismo universo de Lyrical Nanoha, así que, ya se imaginarán lo gay que es"

Un sonido del celular alertó la llegada de la respuesta "Oh aquí esta, veámoslo todas" Dijo y se acercó a la mesa poniendo el celular en medio de todas para que lo vieran.

: (…. NicoMaki,EriUmiArisa,RinPana,HonokaNozomi,KotoriAlpaca

Hubo silencio…más silencio…y después de unos segundos todas excepto Kotori gritaron "¡¿HonokaNozomi?!"

Kotori también habló después de ellas "¡¿Es eso lo que les preocupa?!,¡yo tengo una alpaca!"

Ignorando lo que Kotori dijo,Eri habló "Pero ustedes casi no tuvieron interacción en el anime ¿o sí?"

Honoka pensó unos segundos y contestó "Pues si consideras los momentos washi-washi de Nozomi creo que eso fue lo único"

"Y aun así se me hace muy poco para que las emparejen,Honoka,¿por qué no le preguntas?"

"Oh cierto" Dijo y empezó a escribir otro mensaje.

"Y a todo esto…"Dijo Nico "¿Arisa? ni siquiera pertenece a μ's"

"¡¿Arisa?!"Dijo Kotori molesta. "¡Una alpaca ni si quiera es humano!"

Rin se acercó a Kotori y la tomó de los hombros "Hai,hai vayamos a ver el cuarto episodio de la serie" Dijo sacándola de la silla y llevándola a la tele en medio del cuarto.

"Así es" Mencionó Umi "No metan a Arisa en sus perversiones, ella es pura e inocente"

"Lamento romper tus ilusiones Umi" Dijo Eri en respuesta "Pero tiene un Dakimura tuyo"

"…quizás solo sea porque es gran fan mía ¿no crees?" Replicó avergonzada

"Y por alguna razón siempre está húmedo a la altura de tus labios y entre pierna…"

Hubo un momento más incómodo que el anterior y duraron en silencio varios segundos.

"Ya no sé qué pensar del mundo" Finalmente dijo Umi deprimiéndose.

"Me llegó respuesta" Dijo Honoka poniendo el celular nuevamente en medio para que lo vieran todas excepto Rin y Kotori que estaban viendo la serie y esa adorable escena 'KotoAlpaca'

'La vida ***ual de Honoka y Nozomi' fue el mensaje en respuesta

Los momentos incomodos no parecen acabar.

"!Si eso es un **to Doujin¡"Dijo Honoka molesta "¡Además, tengo **ne en ese Doujin así que no cuenta!" Añadió.

"¿Saben qué?" Mencionó Umi levantándose de su lugar "Llegué al límite, pensé que podíamos planear una estrategia de cómo ayudar al grupo con madurez pero todo de lo que hablaron fue de lesbianismo, **nes y alpacas" Agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, todas la miraban "Llámenme cuando en verdad quieran ayudar al grupo" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

"Dios pero como es necia" Dijo Honoka, suspiró y continuó "Supongo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión ya que este ****ón(autor)me dejó en visto "Dijo tecleando en su celular "Pero el plan sigue en pie, den su mayor esfuerzo chicas y….¿Eri-chan?"

"¿Hai?"Contestó la rusa

"Dejaré a Umi-chan en tus manos, hazla más gay que una chica calenturienta pasando por la pubertad en una escuela católica de chicas, algo así como Strawberry Panic! pero no tan lento y aburrido"

"¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que sea?" Preguntó en respuesta curiosa

"Cualquier cosa, tienes mi permiso(y del autor)"

Un leve chorro de sangre bajó por la nariz de la rubia y rápidamente se cubrió con la mano "Ara que vergüenza" Dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su falda, se limpió y acto seguido sacó su celular marcando y después de unos segundos alguien le contestó. "¿Si?,¿Arisa?,soy yo,Codigo Umi Sándwich activado, repito, Codigo Umi Sándwich activado, no es un simulacro, procede a por el objetivo, um?...así es hermana…Harasho…Harasho…"Colgó y agarró su mochila y literalmente salió corriendo de la oficina.

"Supongo que lo que dicen de que las hermanas tienen los mismos gustos no es mentira…" Mencionó Honoka después de ver la escena.

"¡Ah Matte Eri-chan!"Dijo Kotori, rápidamente agarró su respectiva mochila y corrió afuera también "¡Compárteme a Umi-chan no quiero aceptar mi destino con la alpaca!" Fue lo último que se escuchó de Kotori mientras corría por el pasillo.

"Pretenderé que no oí eso…"Dijo Honoka. Se dirigió con Maki y Nico. "¿y ustedes?, me imagino que no batallaran para llevar acabo esto ¿verdad?" Dijo con una sonrisa

Maki le volteó la cara sonrojada "Metete en tus asuntos" le respondió.

Nico le sonrió "No te preocupes Honoka, ya hasta Maki-chan recogió mi chicle del dia" Maki; a sus palabras la vio con pánico "Ella no puede dejar de pensar en mi…oh?" Dijo notando el rostro de Maki. "No me veas así Maki-chan ¿de verdad creías que no me daba cuenta? Solo para asegurarme…de casualidad ¿no tendrás una escultura de mi hecha con los chicles que as recogido?"(Referencia noventera, el que entendió, entendió)

"Nico-chan…no BAKAAAAA" Gritó Maki levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la oficina muerta de vergüenza.

Nico metió la mano a su sudadera y sacó un pequeño aparato de él, presionó dos botones y se reprodujo un sonido "Nico-chan…no BAKAAAAA" Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Maki gritar. "Fue un hermoso grito mi querida Maki-chan" Dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó, agarrando su mochila y la de Maki que la pelirroja olvidó. Salió también.

"…creo que vimos algo que no debimos haber visto "Mencionó Honoka

"Kayo-chin" Dijo Rin "Vámonos, tengo hambre-nya"

Hanayo asintió y agarro las mochilas de ambas y se dirigió a la entrada.

Honoka sonrió al ver la escena "Ustedes son las más normales de todas nosotras se los encargo mucho chicas"

Antes de salir Rin volvió a hablar "Ne Ne Kayo-chin después de comer vayamos a comprar un ***do extra grande, te voy a ***er tanto como reo de cárcel que no ha visto una mujer en quince años-nya"

"¡¿R..r..rin-chan?!"Contestó preocupada y avergonzada antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

"….…OK,me puedo arrepentir de mis palabras fácilmente" Dijo Honka, suspiró cansada y se sentó en la mesa. Notó que Nozomi se paró de su lugar y se dirigió a la entrada. "Lo siento por meterte en este embrollo Nozomi, yo cierro" Dijo ahora viendo su celular y buscando a Tsubasa en los contactos. Extrañamente escuchó el seguro de la puerta y cuando levantó su mirada Nozomi ya estaba enfrente suyo con una linda y dulce sonrisa "¿Eh?¿Nozomi…-san?"

"¿Que estás haciendo Honoka-chan?" Preguntó viendo el celular que tenía en la mano Honoka

"Ah…llamando a Tsubasa…"Contestó nerviosa

Honoka sintió las manos de Nozomi sobre sus hombros y suavemente la empujaron hacia la mesa recostándola con Nozomi encima de ella "¿Aunque ya me tengas a mí?" Preguntó a su oído y con su mano libre lentamente deshacía el moño de Honoka.

Extremadamente nerviosa y avergonzada Honoka respondió "Espera Nozomi…-san, pensé que nosotras no éramos así" Dijo oponiendo resistencia más solo verbalmente.

"Nee Honoka-chan" Otra vez susurró Nozomi pero esta vez sus labios si alcanzaron el odio de la menor haciéndola sentir extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo. "Washi-Washi Max"

"NOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM….."Fue todo lo que se escuchó desde el consejo estudiantil y después un sospechoso silencio ahogó la escuela y la oficina.

NA: Nunca creí que en verdad fuera a hacer este fic siempre lo había tenido como una loca idea en mi cabeza pero no lo había puesto en papel, hasta que dije "Yolo,vamos a hacerlo", este fic solo es para comedia no creo que sea algo para tomarse en serio, y antes de que me linchen los fans de Akuma no Riddle, es nada más mi humilde opinión respecto al Anime, la verdad siento que la categoría de Yuri le quedó bastante grande, pero bueno ahora que estoy trabajando en un lugar fijo y con mucho tiempo libre espero poder actualizar mis fics anteriores y este más rápido, la película de Love Live me gustó bastante aunque siento que le faltó un poquito más de momentos Yuri(jeje) para haber quedado satisfecho. Sin más que decir, Komuro se despide, les agradecería dejar un review con su opinión respecto al fic y si les saque una sola risa mi fic fue un éxito.


	2. NicoMaki Parte Uno

Ha pasado una semana desde que μ's empezó su 'Plan Yuri' y Nishikino Maki se sentía atroz, era la única que ante sus ojos no había logrado un avance en cuanto al plan. Quizás era porque estaba muy avergonzada para encarar a Nico-chan, aun si no lo demostraba física o verbalmente, Nishikino Maki estaba emocionada por el plan cuando Honoka lo presentó ante el grupo pero su emoción fue asesinada, mutilada, destrozada y todo lo que termine en ada por la vergüenza que sintió cuando Nico se dio cuenta que secretamente Maki recogía sus chicles para hacer una escultura de ella que tenía guardado bajo llave en su armario.

Pero toda esta semana no perdió el tiempo y empezó a buscar en internet que tipo de relación llevaría con Nico si llegara a haber avance y encontró algo que le llamó sumamente la atención. Involucraba sogas, involucraba esposas, involucraba malas palabras y lo más importante: Dominio

Ya día tras día fantaseaba en como Nico-chan se vería en su papel de Dominatriz con sus intensos ojos escarlata penetrando los suyos, su sonrisa altanera, su diminuta figura cubierta en un sexy traje de dominatrix enseñando la piel necesaria para que Maki se excitara aún más. A veces tenia fantasías en que Nico-chan llegaba a su casa para estudiar para los exámenes y en el momento en que entraba a su cuarto Nico-chan la llevaba de la mano a su cama y forzosamente la tiraba sobre ella, como una depredadora sobre un indefenso animalito Nico-chan se subiría ágilmente sobre la menor tomando ambas manos de Maki con una suya alzándolos por encima de su cabeza evitando cualquier tipo de resistencia de la pelirroja '¿No viniste a estudiar?' preguntaría Maki extremadamente avergonzada. Con ojos llenos de lujuria Nico-chan se lamería los labios saboreando 'Así es, vine a estudiar a Maki-chan'

Fantasías como esas llevaban a Maki a perderse en sus pensamientos y babear en el proceso, justo como hacia ahorita, afortunadamente el sonido de un mensaje en su celular la sacó de su trance, limpiando su saliva con una mano tomó el celular de su escritorio con la otra leyendo el mensaje. Era de Rin

-"Maki-chan vayamos a comer-Nya! (^.^)"-

Perfecta oportunidad, pensó Maki, quizás podía pedirle consejos a una de sus mejores amigas en cómo proceder con Nico. Comenzó a cerrar las páginas web que tenía abiertas y dio ordenar en una página a un Libro llamado 'Como complacer a tu ama para principiantes', después de verificar que la dirección del envío estuviera correcta lo cerró satisfecha y comenzó a prepararse para salir.

Por supuesto, Maki sabía que en el lenguaje de Rin 'Ir a comer' era lo mismo a 'agarrar el primer dulce que encuentres en la calle' así que se encontraban en un parque sentadas en una banca, Maki tenía una crepa en su mano mientras que Rin devoraba la suya. Maki volteó alrededor viendo a la gente en el parque, los que salían a correr, los que paseaban a sus perros, los niños jugando, después miró su crepa. Esto es extrañamente familiar pensó (Traición y Dolor)

"¿y cómo te ha ido con Nico-chan? Preguntó Rin tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja.

Sonrojándose y tratando de ocultarlo dándole una mordida a su crepa respondió "Normal, supongo"

Rin la miró sorprendida "¿Ehhh?, pero si yo creía que ya habían terminado el libro de Kamasutra…considerando lo gays que se ven en el anime"

"¡Por supuesto que no Baka!,además,para el Kamasutra necesitas un ***e algo que ninguna de las dos tenemos"

"Pero Nico-chan parece que podría estar ocultando uno, digo, con lo plana que es(Dijo la segunda tabla de planchar de Love Live)y cuando veas su grande miembro" Subió sus pies a la banca abriendo sus piernas de una extraña manera "dirás abriéndote a ti misma: Aquí Nico-chan, quiero tener tus beb—"

SMACK

Maki le dio un Karate chop directo a la cabeza como Shinigami de Soul Eater interrumpiéndola "¡Deja de decir idioteces!" Dijo Maki molesta pero no podía ocultar la vergüenza de su rostro.

"Itai-nya!"Replicó la chica gato agarrando su cabeza con su mano libre

"Cosechas lo que siembras "Dijo enojada. Después se paró de la banca "Vámonos, no quiero que la gente piense que somos unas raras(Lo son)"

Rin rápidamente los siguió terminando lo que le quedaba de su crepa "¿Y cómo te va en realidad con Nico-chan? Preguntó empezando a caminar al lado de la pelirroja

Maki suspiró "Mal…"Contestó sinceramente

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó mientras tiraba la basura de la crepa en un bote,después empezó a ver la crepa que tenia Maki en sus manos y la peliroja al notarlo se la tenia muchas ganas

"Pienso que Nico-chan se espantaría si le digo sobre…umm…mis gustos" Dijo nerviosa

"Oh por favor Maki-chan, Nico-chan te adora, no hay manera que ella se pueda alejar de ti, además son tus gustos, si ella en verdad te quiere como pienso no le va a importar"

Escuchar eso de Rin en verdad la hizo sentir un poco mejor "Gracias…Rin"

"Así que dime cuales son, tal vez te puedo aconsejar" Dijo enérgicamente

Sonrojada Maki se acercó al odio de Rin y le susurró todo. Unos segundos después se alejó y Rin con rostro neutral dijo "Eres una enferma, voy a alejar a Nico-chan de ti"

Furiosa, Maki agarró los cachetes de Rin con ambas manos y los empezó a estirar a niveles desproporcionales "No estas ayudando Rin y además no quiero que me diga eso alguien que dijo que Nico-chan podía tener ***e" Dijo mientras la otra intentaba liberarse repitiendo 'itai,itai' varias veces.

Después de lograr liberarse comenzó a sobar sus enrojecidas mejillas "Eso duele…pero bueno tampoco puedo culparte tanto, cada quien tiene sus preferencias, algo así me pasa con Kayo-chin, una noche estaba muy excitada y digamos que…me equivoqué de lugar…si sabes a lo que me refiero…para no hacerte el cuento largo Kayo-chin no se pudo sentar bien al siguiente día y siento que de alguna manera Kayo-chin siempre busca la misma posición para que me vuelva a equivocar aunque no lo exprese verbalmente" Concluyó su historia apenada.

Sonrojada intensamente imaginando todo lo que le dijo Maki dijo "¡Pero que me estas contando puerca!"

"¿!Nyah?Tu eres la que quiere ser dominada por Nico-mmmph" Dijo a medias por las manos de Maki que la impidieron decir más.

"¡No tan alto Baka!"

"¡Rin,Maki!"Oyeron cerca de ellas. Las dos se miraron confundidas y apenas se dieron cuenta que habían entrado a una zona residencial lejos del parque. Ambas voltearon a sus alrededores pero no vieron a nadie "¡Arriba!" Volvieron a escuchar y mirando hacia arriba vieron a una chica en un balcón que reconocieron al instante, vestía nada más una camisa de botones mal abrochada y parecía que solo traía pantis puestos, con unas extrañas orejas de conejo sobre su cabeza.

"¿Umi…-chan?" Dijeron ambas perplejas

NA: Y bueno esta es la primera parte de la pareja NicoMaki, este fic no necesita secuencia de como aparezcan las parejas, así que, dejaré a ustedes quien es la segunda pareja que va a salir entre ArisaUmiEri,HonokaxNozomi,KotorixAlpaca,RinPana, si dejan review digan también que pareja les gustaría que fuese la segunda en salir y para cuando acabe la segunda parte de NicoMaki me decidiré por mayoría de votos cual será la siguiente. Y lo sé, para ser un capítulo de 'NicoMaki' ni siquiera salió Nico-chan pero les prometo que en la segunda parte va a salir y se pondrá intenso el capítulo ;).Sin más que decir les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo en leer el fic y dejen su opinión respecto a ello. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de cualquiera de mis fics


	3. NicoMaki Parte dos

"Umi-chan…"Dijo Rin con tono desconcertado "Estas en PlayBoy?, así que en verdad eras heterosexual…"

"¡No!,digo,¡si!,a lo de Heterosexual arg mou olviden eso, necesito de su ayuda"

"Olvídalo" Contestó Maki seriamente "Ni de chiste dejo que un hombre me toque"

"Que no estoy filmando nada con una mierda" Dijo avergonzada "Eri me tiene contra mi voluntad aquí, necesito que llamen a alguien para que me saquen de aquí, mi castidad está en juego"

Maki la vio con enfado "¿Ohhh? así que Eri te tiene dominada ¿huh?, estás diciendo que soy la única del grupo que no ha logrado hacer nada…la virgen del grupo…la perdedora…la ¿Meg?"

"Si lo dices de esa manera pareciera como si lo estuviera disfrutando pero estoy seriamente preocupada, además, también Arisa se comporta de manera extraña…"

"¡¿Ohhh?!"Dijo Maki mas enfadada todavía "Así que hasta la heterosexual del grupo logró hacer que las dos hermanas la hicieran morder la almohada…"

"Espera…¿qué?"Umi la miró confundida. "No entiendo de que estas hablando"

Maki alzó su mano junto con tres dedos enseñándoselos a Umi "Estos son la cantidad de carajos que me importa tu situación" Bajó uno de los dedos "Este es por Eri" Bajó un segundo dedo "Este es por Arisa" Quedó un último dedo "Y este es por ti…pero en realidad no me importas" Dijo moviendo el dedo aun pintándoselo en la cara. Con su otra mano agarró la mano de Rin y dijo "Vámonos Rin"Y empezó a casi arrastrarla.

Umi las miraba boquiabierta mientras se alejaban, definitivamente no esperaba eso…mucho menos de Maki. Después gritó "¡En serio no sé qué demonios pasa por sus cabezas!" Y se perdieron de vista, Umi suspiró y vio hacia el suelo desde el balcón, tenía que hacer algo por su situación. Quizás si brincaba se rompería una pierna, terminaría hospitalizada, preocuparía por igual a familiares y amigas…pero…su castidad estaría a salvo…bueno…al menos las piernas rotas sanan, su virginidad era única. Con ese pensamiento en mente empezó a subirse a la baranda pero un par de brazos la enrollaron por la cintura impidiéndole lograr su cometido. Sintió grandes y suaves pechos sobre su espalda "E..E…Eri…?" Dijo nerviosa, a diferencia de Umi, Eri tenía orejas de Kitsune en su cabeza.

"Así que aquí estabas mi pequeña conejita" Susurró a su oído.

Sonrojándose intensamente por la cercanía Umi dijo "Eri no debes hacer esto, solo un hombre y una mujer pueden..mmmh" Se cortó a si misma gimiendo en el momento que sintió un mordisco de la mayor en su oreja. Rápidamente cubrió su boca intentando disimular que ese gemido no vino de su boca.

Eri sonrió y dijo cerca de su odio mientras se embriagaba con el aroma de su cabello "El resto de tu cuerpo si es honesto, a diferencia de tus labios, ¿quizás debería dialogar con tus otros labios?"Dijo juguetonamente

"!¿Ehhh?¡"Dijo Umi asustada.

"Onee-chan!" Se oyó desde la casa "El baño está listo"

"¡Harasho!"Contestó Eri emocionada y empezó a jalar la menor hacia adentro.

"Nonononono" Dijo Umi resistiéndose "Puedo bañarme sola, gracias"

"¿Que estás diciendo?, eres nuestra invitada, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti" y con un fuerte estirón logró meterla por la puerta corrediza, cerrándola de golpe, se oyó un seguro de la puerta para prevenir que la conejita de la casa se volviera a salir.

Después de unos minutos caminando sin decir nada, Rin rompió el silencio "Umi-chan la tiene difícil…"

Maki tenía una cara de pocos amigos "Espero que Eri la ahogue con un dildo" Contestó fríamente.

"Fuertes declaraciones-nya" Dijo Rin. Después añadió "¿Pero qué vas a hacer con Nico-chan?"

Y tan solo esa pregunta bastó para hacer su cara de pocos amigos a una de una doncella enamorada que no era honesta con sus sentimientos, intentando ocultarlo miró al suelo y pateó una piedra que estaba cerca de su pie "No lo sé…pero, Nico-chan también tiene la culpa, ella no es honesta tampoco…"

"¿Huh?, ¿Quién no es honesta?" Preguntó una tercera voz

"Nico-chan por supuesto" Contestó Maki sin razonar que esa voz no fue de Rin.

"¡Ah!¡Nico-chan!" Dijo Rin enérgicamente

A Maki se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta de su gravísimo error. Rin ya se había abalanzado sobre la mayor intentando abrazarla como el gato interno que era Rin. Nico-chan tenía una simple falda y camisa de verano rosa a juego, unas lindas sandalias decoraban sus pies, cualquier persona que la viera en la calle fácilmente creería que se trataba de una niña de primaria.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Rin

Nico levantó una bolsa ecológica que tenía en su mano "Comprando comida, una mejor pregunta sería que están haciendo ustedes por mi casa?"

"Una larga historia-nya…pero en resumen estábamos hablando de-mmhhpp" Fue interrumpida por Maki que cubrió su boca y la arrastró varios metros lejos de la pelinegra quien las miró confundida.

"Rin…"Le susurró a la chica gato "Una palabra de lo que hablábamos y le pagaré a alguien para que acabes tres metros bajo tierra, ¿estamos claros?" Dijo seriamente

Con lágrimas en sus ojos Rin asintió repetidas veces. Maki era aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

Después de regresar con Nico, Rin dijo rápidamente "Íbamos a ir a comer-nya…"Algo que en realidad era cierto

"Ya…bueno, si quieren,¿por qué no vienen a comer a mi casa?,habrá curry" Mencionó Nico sin darle importancia a la secrecía que tenían Rin y Maki hace unos segundos.

"¡Yatta!"Dijo Rin emocionada y abrazó a Nico de un brazo "Nico-chan daisuki!"

"Hace calor sabes…"Dijo la mayor intentando liberarse

Maki seguía unos pasos atrás a Nico y Rin, quien todavía estaba pegada como chicle con 'su' Nico. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar envidiosamente el lugar en el debería estar ocupando ella pero en el lado positivo podía admirar la hermosa piel de la chica de sus fantasías sin temor a ser descubierta. Esos delicados brazos que pareciera que los pudiera romper con solo tocarlos, su dulce cuello que se veía tan masticable, sus largas piernas bajo su falda y esos lindos diminutos pies tan bellos como siempre…cuanto deseaba Maki encerrar a Nico en una jaula para que estar todo el tiempo con ella(Whoa Maki-chan,no hagas eso o.o').

Finalmente llegaron al lugar pero tenían unas escaleras antes de llegar al departamento .En cuanto comenzaron a subir Maki se percató que Nico-chan no se cubrió la falda por lo que dejaba vista panorámica a sus pantys…,sonrojándose no podía dejar de ver las lindas bragas de color rosa con rallas, sintió un increíble impulso dentro de ella de querer hundir su rostro en ese trasero Loli y olerlo justo como un animal lo haría. Lamentablemente como todo en la vida lo bueno acaba rápido y llegaron al piso donde vivía Nico-chan, quien al llegar a la puerta la abrió revelando el interior del ya conocido lugar. Dejando sus sandalias en la entrada Nico-chan se dirigió a una puerta del pasillo.

"No hay nadie en casa, pónganse cómodas, empezaré a preparar la comida" Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rin y Maki se miraron mutuamente e hicieron lo que les dijo, dejando sus tenis y tacones respectivamente en la entrada se dirigieron a lo que parecía la estancia. Rin no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó al sillón abrazando uno de los cojines para suavizar la caída "Rin eso es maleducado" Regañó Maki solo para recibir un cojínazo directo a la cara por la chica gato "¿¡Que estás haciendo!?"Dijo molesta quitándose el cojín de la cara.

"Estas es una oportunidad única-nya" Dijo Rin ignorando el enojo de Maki

"¿De qué?" Preguntó

"Nico-chan-nya!"Contestó alegre

Nuevamente una sonrojez invadió las mejillas de Maki recordando lo que vio en las escaleras "B..Baka,claro que no" Dijo lo más bajo que pudo. Suspiró y vio por el pasillo divisando al final el baño. Rápidamente se encaminó hacia el agradeciendo que Rin no le preguntó a donde iba.

Después de hacer sus necesidades salió del baño a punto de dirigirse de vuelta a la estancia pero una puerta semi abierta llamó su atención. Asegurándose que Nico no estuviera cerca, lentamente entró al cuarto, definitivamente era el cuarto de Nico-chan, a juzgar por todo el contenido de μ's en posters y figuras que habían en él, la cama parecía de princesa con bastantes muñecos de peluche sobre ella. Se acercó a ella y tomando la almohada hundió su rostro. Ahh…el aroma de Nico-chan, podía oler la dulce fragancia de su cabello en él, quitó rápidamente la almohada de su rostro recordando que lo que estaba haciendo la hacía parecer una pervertida de primera, nadie estaba en la entrada afortunadamente, algo más llamó su atención, en el escritorio había algo que parecía una grabadora portátil. ¿Quizás Nico-chan grabó una canción? La curiosidad le ganó y dejó la almohada donde estaba. Acercándose al escritorio tomó la grabadora y aplanó el botón de Play "Nico-chan…no BAKAAAAA" Se espantó por el repentino grito pero rápidamente reconoció que era su voz, cuando Nico-chan mencionó lo de su escultura de chicles en la escuela…¿Por qué tenía esto grabado?

"¿Que estás haciendo?" Se oyó desde la entrada

A Maki le dio un vuelco el corazón y en el proceso se le cayó la grabadora de vuelta al escritorio y nuevamente resonó en el cuarto: "Nico-chan…no BAKAAAAA" solo para agravar la situación, lentamente giró su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Nico-chan.

La mayor suspiró y entro al cuarto, cerrando la puerta y se recargó sobre ella "¿Y bien?" Dijo serenamente

"Y bien…¿dices?" Preguntó Maki, no quería encontrarse con los ojos de Nico, estaba completamente avergonzada.

"¿No te vas a disculpar?"Preguntó Nico

Maki sabía que hizo mal, se acercó a Nico-chan y dijo "Gome…"

"Esmérate más" Contestó Nico-chan

Maki ahora si la miró pero molesta, aun así accedió. Dio una ligera reverencia "Gome nasai" Dijo esta vez

"Mas" Dijo Nico sonriendo

Maki la miró frustrada, cuanto quería que se disculpara…pero…no quería estropear su relación con ella. Dejando su dignidad de lado, se hincó y bajó su cabeza hasta que tocó el suelo "Hontoni Gome nasai" recibió respuesta, en vez de eso sintió que Nico-chan caminó hacia un lado de ella y acto seguido sintió el pie de Nico-chan empujarla hacia el suelo cayendo de espaldas sobre el "¡¿Que estas ha-¡"Pero fue cortada por fuego, fuego en forma de un pequeño pie que se posicionó sobre su estómago y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo. Maki no podía creer que Nico-chan estaba haciendo esto pero lo que más la alarmaba era como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, el más mínimo roce de su pie le provocaba placer. Sentía los ojos de Nico-chan penetrar los suyos, a diferencia de ella, Nico-chan estaba completamente tranquila mientras recorría su cuerpo desde sus muslos y empezó a subir más y más cerca de su pecho.

"¿No es obvio?, estoy castigando a una gatita mala…aunque en tu caso no cuenta mucho como castigo ¿verdad?" Preguntó juguetonamente. Su pie llegó en medio del pecho de la menor. "Nee…Maki-chan...apriétame con tus senos" Dijo

"!¿Huh?!,,!¿cómo crees que haría eso?!"Dijo molesta la menor, luego Nico-chan hizo algo que Maki no esperaba, con sus manos levantó su falda dejándose expuesta en pantys ante los ojos atónitos de ella.

"¿Quieres esto no?" Preguntó juguetonamente "Y ni siquiera intentes negarlo, te vi en las escaleras babeando por mi trasero" Maki se coloró igual que su cabello "Bueno…mi querida Neko-chan en celo, si quieres esto te lo tienes que ganar complaciendo a tu ama primero"

Algo dentro de Maki se rompió, sus más grandes fantasías sobre Nico-chan se estaban volviendo una realidad, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Nico-chan era como ella siempre quiso que fuera. Evadiendo sus ojos llevó sus manos a su pecho por los lados apretándolos suavemente envolviendo el pie de Nico-chan, afortunadamente su tamaño de senos era grande para su edad y fue fácil envolver el diminuto pie de la mayor.

"Bien, bien…ahora frótalos de arriba abajo" Dijo Nico. Maki hizo lo que le pidió, lentamente frotaba su pecho por el pie de Nico, afortunadamente Nico-chan también ponía de su parte moviendo el pie para que a ella se le hiciera más fácil. Maki había visto vagamente en la internet que esto que estaban haciendo era una posición heterosexual, no recordaba el nombre pero sabía que tenía que ver con Rusia. "Se siente maravilloso…pero…"Repentinamente Nico liberó su pie de Maki y caminó hacia la cama. Maki la miró confundida deseando internamente que esto no se acabase todavía. Nico se sentó en la orilla de la cama y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra "Ven aquí Neko-chan"

Maki obedeció, pero no se paró para ir con ella, en vez de eso, gateó hacia ella como una gatita lo haría .Cuando se acercó Nico levantó su pie a la altura del rostro de Maki "Lámeme" Dijo Nico con una sonrisa "Si lo haces bien, todo será tuyo" Agregó aun enseñándole lo que había debajo de su falda por la posición de sus piernas.

Maki miró el pie de Nico-chan, con sus manos lo agarró para que se apoyara. Tan pequeño…tan suave…tan lindo. Maki tragó saliva a solo unos centímetros de los dedos de Nico, sabía que si hacia esto ya no volvería a hacer la misma de siempre…pero…pero…quería esa recompensa a como dé lugar. Con eso en mente abrió su boca y entró en acción atrapando varios dedos con su boca. Sintió que Nico-chan se estremeció y ahogó un gemido en el momento que lo hizo y rápidamente empezó a usar su lengua en ella. No sabía, no olía raro, Nico-chan era extremadamente limpia. También quería lamer la planta de su pie pero notó que Nico-chan era extremadamente sensible en sus dedos a juzgar por la sonrojez de sus mejillas que ya no podía ocultar, asi que, Maki decidió seguir atacando esa área, metía su lengua entre los dedos, los envolvía, chupaba el dedo gordo como si se tratara del mas delicioso dulce de la tierra. Maki no se cansaba de ver el rostro de Nico-chan que disfrutaba todo esto y solo para complacerla aún más se metió los tres últimos dedos mismo tiempo mientras su lengua hacia trabajo en ellos cuando…

Se azotó la puerta del cuarto "Regrese-nya, traje a Kayo-chin con…mi…go?"Dijo al ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Todas quedaron inmóviles y a diferencia de como entró, agarró la perilla y lentamente cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra pero sin quitar sus ojos de la escena.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, a Maki se le empezaron a formar lágrimas en los ojos…ah…la humillación…la humillación…

NA: xD, pobre Maki, con esto concluye los capítulos de NicoMaki y para el siguiente capítulo había un empate entre EriUmiArisa y HonoNozo pero agarré una moneda, eché un volado y HonoNozo quedó de ganador(True story),me tardé un poco en hacer este capítulo debido a que quiero montar un negocio :P, también me gustaría hacer una página de Facebook para fanfics de Love Live en español, para ayudarnos mutuamente y hablar de Love Live, solo el tiempo lo dirá si la creo. Por ahora tengo que volver a ver una temporada de un anime para poder continuar "Pecado Capital" así que dudo que actualice este año, así que Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo :D,si quieren estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook **Love Live FanFiction** Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su review como les pareció y también vayan eligiendo a la siguiente pareja después de HonoNozo,queda EriUmiArisa,RinPana,KotoriAlpaca(xD) Bye-Nii


End file.
